The present invention relates to a double loop continuous desulphurization process for removing sulphur oxides from stack gases.
In my previous patent applications, I have disclosed and provided improved materials for desulphurization and which are described by the coined term "Linfan" Linfan comprises a core of porous unspent lime which is surrounded by a cracked shell of calcium sulphate. This material is advantageously recycled and reused for desulphurization.
The purpose of the double loop continuous process for desulphurization of sulphur oxides rich flue gas, is to increase the efficiency of SO.sub.x removal according to my processes which utilize lime, limestone, Linfan and a new product Lintune, and to demonstrate the capability of the process to remove sulphur dioxide at a cost considerably less than previously experienced. The reaction products produced are primarily Linfan and a further new material having a core of porous limestone or calcium carbonate with a cracked outer coating or shell of calcium sulphate and which is usable for desulphurization, and which shall be known as "Lintune". These products, Linfan and Lintune, have diversified uses, including uses in such things as highway construction, sewage treatment, concrete pipe manufacture and other concrete structure construction, raw material for cement manufacture, and soil conditioner in addition to their recyclable use for SO.sub.x removal.